People Change
by Necronicus
Summary: A story about 18-year old Powerpuff girls and their new life: College, Rowdyruff Boys, old and new enemies, new allies and new adventures. Will include some interesting characters, both OC and more. (Small crossovers)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any **CN** character in this story.

**#**

The day the girls were waiting was finally here. The Powerpuff Girls were finally going to College. Already 18, and their future ahead of them - and Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were ecstatic to grab life by its horns. Aswell to their, they all managed to get into the same College - Townsville City College.

The City of Townsville had changed, since the Puffs were kids, saving the city and kicking evil butt. Monster and crime problems were still a trouble in Townsville, but not so much as during their pre-teen days. New enemies had arrived, old ones retired or left, and the people had changed too.

The old Mayor of Townsville, from their pre-teen adventures was still the mayor. Being still the happy-go-lucky old man he was, being a strong mayor or the only one willing to run for the position. Wearing his usual attire of his suit, monocle and top hat.

was still her secretary, looking the same as she did all those years ago, yet older and wiser.

Mr. James Utonium was still the inventor and professor, he was all those years ago. Having taken up the challenge, of giving private lessons or tutoring to students, graduates or regular scientist. He was more social, than he had been 11 years ago, a convention speaker or theory explainer the next. He still wore the same type of white lab-suits, black pants and shoes - he was old-fashioned and he'd be that way. Getting a bit gray in his years, yet still loved by the girls as their father.

The biggest change had hit the PPG's themselves:

Blossom was still the leader, but she had matured over the years: less bossy and more wise. She was the smartest of the Puffs: taking extra-credit homework, reading and tutoring. She could even be the next Professor, as her sister joke around. Her attire was still her favorite pink: pink skirt, white long socks and pink shoes, heart-covered shirt and pink sweater, and her signature red bow on her auburn hair.

Buttercup was still the tomboy of the group. Although she had changed over the years too: less boyish and bit girlish, still the strongest of the group, but growing a softer, caring and protective side to her sisters. Her attire being green: green pants, green sneakers, a green T-shirt, and leafy-green vest, her hair remaining short and black.

Bubbles was still the pure joy and baby-girl of the group. She remained mostly the same: sweet, caring and joyful, but growing more independent and thoughtful. She was still in the baby-blues, from her childhood: blue jeans, blue shoes, a regular white T-shirt and blue shirt, her hair growing as long as Blossom's but her being in two ponytails.

Overall, many people had changed over the eleven years, the girls experiencing the most of it: puberty, high-school, crushes and so worth...with more changes of life awaiting them.

**#**

"Girls! Let's go, or you'll be late!" yelled their from downstairs.

"One moment dad," replied Blossom. Over the years the 'Professor' name had changed to dad, it sounded more natural and he was officially their dad.

"Seemed like a lifetime..." said Buttercup, backing her green school-bag. "...a kid's life to an adult life..."

"It's called growing-up Buttercup," replied the red Puff, her red school-bag ready and slung over her shoulder.

"I can't wait to be vet!" squealed Bubbles, jumping on their bed. Since Bubbles decided to attend Townsville City College, her dream was to become an animal doctor.

"Calm down Bubbles! We haven't even arrived there," replied Buttercup, her school-bag done.

"Everybody ready?" asked Blossom, to which her sisters nodded too. "And don't forget Octi, Bubbles."

"Blossom!" said Bubbles, a bit red in the face. It wasn't a secret but Bubbles still kept her prized purple octopus doll, after all these years. "...yeah...didn't forget..."

"Group-hug!" said Blossom, hugging both her sisters. "Powerpuff Girls Forever!"

"Forever!" yelled her sisters in unison. Then they all headed down to their waiting dad.

"Alright girls, move it. Everybody in the car," exclaimed the Professor. Heading for their car, putting the girls bag's in the trunk and starting to drive towards Townsville City College.

**#**

"Wow!" exclaimed the Puffs in unison. TCG was larger than they expected, about the size of a mall. Townsville City College was a new building, planned and started to be built seven years ago, finished last year. Out of all the things the Mayor had done, TCG was one of the brightest ideas in his career - a giant library, in-door swimming pool and gym, and enough classes and classrooms to satisfy the hundreds of students.

"Time to go," said the Professor. Stopping the car at the front of the school, a large of students already there. "It's kind of sad."

"Don't be daddy," replied Bubbles, hugging him, from the back-seat. "You raised us and you know, it's time for us to fly the coop."

"We'll still live at the house!" added Blossom.

"And stay there propably another, 3-4 years after College!" finished Buttercup.

"Ahh...you girls are right," he sniffed. "I still can't believe you're all grown-up."

"We're still the little girls in our heart," said the girls in unison.

"Alright, alright," replied the Professor. Exiting the car, and handing the girls their school-bag's. "Have a nice, first day!"

"We will!" replied the Puffs, going inside.

The halls themselves were huge, a reception desk ahead of them and many hallways, spanning in many ways.

"Well girls. Here's to us, and a new life!" said Blossom proudly, going over to the reception desk. "Hello! We're the Utonium's."

"Utoniums? Ah yes...one moment," replied the clerk. Soon handing each girl their schedule and a locker-key.

"I got Social Interaction Class first," said Blossom, examining her timetable.

"Hey, me too!" replied Buttercup happily.

"Me three!" added Bubbles, junping for joy.

"C'mon! Let's find our lockers," said Blossom.

"Feel's like high-school all over again," said Buttercup, placing her stuff in her locker.

"Couldn't be...College...without us..!" exclaimed three boys in unison.

"No way!" replied Bubbles cheerily, turning to face them...and to her suprise, infront of them stood none other than the RRB's - Rowdyruff Boys.

The Rowdyruff Boys had perhaps changed the most. The former troublemakers had turned over a leaf. A new page, and a new chance in life. Seemed that puberty had affected their counterparts aswell. The boys had grown out of their childish, destructive nature after they had started highschool, in the same school as the Puffs. At first, neither one could stand the other, one juvenile prank after the other, on eachother. This had continued on for most of the year, until the ice started to warm. This had begun with the blue teens - Bubbles and Boomer. Both teens started to take an interest in eachother, after an accident in their school library. Since then, both the teens started too see eachother even more.

Although this hadn't suited either family at all, both trying to break them up. Yet the results were far different, than either group expected. Instead of breaking Boomer and Bubbles apart, they ended growing closer themselves, and it didn't take long for them aswell, to start dating their counterparts.

Brick was still their leader, yet much more matured. He still sported his red-cap and short red-hair, wore red-white sneakers, crimson pants, a red T-shirt and a crimson jacket.

Butch was still the loud-mouth and juvenile of the group, yet even he managed to contain his childish impulses and grow up...mostly. His black hair was a mess, and wore black pants and shoes, had a dark-green sweater on.

Boomer was still the cheery-boy of the group, being the one who matured the fastest and gave-up his villainous ways. He had combed blonde hair, wore a baby-blue shirt, dark-blue jeans and white shoes.

"BOOMIE!" yelled Bubbles, crashing into Boomer's waiting arms, enveloped in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, sweety!" replied Boomer, kissing Bubbles. Out of the group, they were the one's who displayed their affections the most.

"Hey, Butchie! Where did you run-off too, this summer?" asked Buttercup, having Butch in a headlock.

"Nowhere, babe!" replied Butch grinning. Their relationship was a lot based on tough-love, yet neither partner complained about it so far.

"Hey..." said Blossom, akwardly adressing Brick.

"Hey yourself, beautiful!" replied Brick. Arms crossed around his chest, a smile on his face. "Oh shut-up, and come give me a hug!"

"Alright," chuckled Blossom, walking over and giving him a hug. The reds were the ones, who tried to keep their relationship professional, yet they were know to show their true affections from time to time.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Bubbles, still hanging on to Boomer.

"We go here," replied Butch, still in Buttercup's mercy.

"Since when?" asked Blossom.

"Since Boomer, begged us, to attend TCG. So he could be closer to his girlfriend," replied Brick, leaning on some lockers.

"What?! I can't help it, I want to be close to my sack-o-sugar here," replied Boomer.

"Well that is great!" said Buttercup, letting go of Butch.

"Another 3-to-4 years, with you guys," replied Blossom.

"Isn't it great?" asked Boomer, smiling his face off. The others just shrugged and laughed at his statement.

"Speaking of which - what's your first class?" asked Blossom, breaking the laughter.

"Social Interaction Class," replied Brick. "All of us have it."

"Us too! It IS grand!" said Bubbles cheerily.

"Then lets go sweety!" replied Boomer, kissing Bubbles cheek, and dragging the blushing Puff along, their fingers intertwined.

"Ladies first!" said Butch cheekily, earning him, a light slap on the head by Buttercup. "Not funny."

"Good to see you," said Blossom, to Brick a little nervous.

"You too," said Brick, starting to head for SIC. Wrapping his hand around Blossom's waist, and pulling her closer.

"Wo...I..." stuttered Blossom, shocked by the suddeness but silenced by Brick.

"You talk too much," replied Brick calmly, pulling her closer.

"Yeah...I do," laughed Blossom, placing her head on his shoulder.

**#**

SIC was half-full by the time the PPG and RRB arrived, but there were enough free seats for the Puffs and Ruffs to be seated in one row, together.

"What is this class anyway Blossom?" asked Buttercup, from her sister.

"I'm not really sure. I heard it was mix of philosophy, human interaction and would be very practical," explained Blossom. "A class basically to teach us about human interaction and what the results might be. A psychology-like class...more or less."

"That is...interesting," said Boomer.

"Boooooring!" replied Butch, yawning loudly.

"Butch...you think that everything, that isn't P.E is boring," said Brick.

"Alright kiddies. Sorry I'm late!" said a strongly-built man, entering the classroom. Having blond Elvis-style hair, wearing black sunglasses, a brown suit, blue pants and black shoes.

"My name is Johnathon Bravo, but you may call me Mr. Bravo or just Johnny. I'm not much on titles. So stick to those alright," replied the man.

"You're our Social Interaction teacher?" asked Blossom confused.

"I'm not comfortable with the whole...teacher title, but yes I am," replied .

"Say now...don't you look familiar?" asked Buttercup, the man looked familiar from somewhere. "Now I remember. Weren't you that so called womanizer, from a local town, who got man-handled on America's Funniest Video's."

"Yes...I was," he replied calmly, to which the class started to laugh.

"There is no way..." laughed Buttercup.

"That was seven years ago," replied Johnny, keeping a stern look on the class. "And...stuff happened."

"What happened? You got woman-handled?" asked Butch, laughing next to Buttercup.

"...My mother died..." said Johnny calmly, to which the class went dead-silent.

"...oh...I...m...sorry..." replied Buttercup, ashamed of herself.

"It's alright," replies Johnny, rubbing his forehead. "Change goes through life kiddies, and I wasn't any exception. Seven years ago, I might of thought, what woman to chase after. Now I couldn't imagine that life anymore. Change can be good or bad - depends how you take it. I was lucky enough to have a good friend nearby to help me - Carl Chryniszzswics."

"The famous genius?" asked Blossom suprised, that a former town laughing-stock, knew a famous scientist.

"The same. He helped me get my life together, help with my degree's and so on," replied Johnny. "People change - none are immune to it."

"Now then. Let's gets started with your learning," replied . Grabbing some chalk and starting to write on the chalkboard.

**#**

**A/N: Tell me what you think? Also Johnny Bravo a teacher, priceless. No?**

**Please review.**


End file.
